Christmas
by NevemTeve
Summary: Will Jessie get present from Santa Claus this year?


**Christmas**

Legal disclaimer: Every character and Pokémon belong to their right owner (Nintendo and associates I guess).

Note for reader: Perhaps this could be the text of a comics (I mean manga).  
(Sorry for grammar & syntax errors, my English is really weak)

Jessie: _(Sitting in a pink cloud writes a letter with butterflies and singing birds around)_  
James: _(wondering)_ Whom are you writing to?  
Jessie: _(musingly)_ Do you remember when last year we met Santa Claus?  
Meowth: Yeah, dat was one of our biggest fails!  
Jessie: That happened just because _you_two_ were so violent and tried to rape those toys from him.  
James: _(not sure)_ Well perhaps he's already forgiven us.  
Jessie: _(musingly again)_ I haven't got any present from SC for years just 'cos' I didn't believe him, but perhaps this year...  
James: And what are you writing him in that letter?  
Jessie: Well I'm explaining him how good girl I was in my whole life. _(quotes)_ "I graduated in the elite school 'Pokémon Tech' with the best results." ..."And then I became a famous fashion stylist, friend of celebrities, living in the spot of camera-lights."... "My fiancé is a really nice man, he hardly waits to marry me."  
James: _(surprised, congratulates)_ That's great! But why haven't you told us about these yet? _(pauses then apprehensively asks)_ Jessie, are you _sure_ that these are all true?  
Jessie: _(angry)_ Why, what should I write instead? That I've been flunked out from everywhere? Then I became a criminal and all that I do is just trying to steal little kids' Pokémon - helped by two hopeless losers -  
Meowth: *James _is_ a hopeless loser, indeed, but who on earth de other one can be? Mondo?*  
Jessie: - without any success for ages! _(almost crying in anger)_ Plus, I never had a proper boy-friend!  
James: *I think we should prepare for the trouble! - Santa Claus won't give her anything if he misunderstands her and takes this as a falsehood.*  
Meowth: *And make it double! - Getting no present she'll be _really_ disappointed.*  
James: _(pauses then perks up)_ *Perhaps we can do something - To protect her from delusion!*  
Meowth: *Dat would be right, Meowth!*

_The morning of 25. December_  
Jessie: _(Wakes up in their cabin which is quite a nice place for now (warm, clean and tidy, decorated with evergreens and Christmas ornaments). Starts searching for her presents feeling both hope and despair. Here is the usual package from HR (candies and sweets, elegant calendar for the next year, some TR-artifacts and a dedicated copy of title 'Life is Crime'), two little boxes from James and Meowth and finally a _big_ box with no name on it!)_ Wake up you two and look I _really_ got something from Santa Claus this year!  
James: _(wakes up)_ Great! Show it us please!  
Meowth: _(wakes up)_ Yeah what's dat?  
Jessie: _(presents a large and beautiful princess-doll - the dolls face, her long crimson hair and sapphire eyes strictly remind you to _someone_ and she still has a tag on her with her name: "Princess Jessica")_ How long I wanted a doll like this!  
Meowth: _(amused)_ Beautiful! *How could you afford such an expensive doll? Did you sell your valuable collection of bottle caps?!*  
James: _(easily)_ *None would pay a cent for my collection... Actually in the last few months I saved my salaries for some valuable present for Jessie - you know just to try to express my deepest feelings for her...*  
Meowth: *Wow, dat's nice... den everything is OK now... _(thinks for a while)_ well in dis way she won't ever know dat you have a crush on her... Maybe I could tell her - just 'at random' of course.*  
Jessie: Look, Meowth, you've got something too!  
Meowth: _(Finds the biggest and nicest ball of string he have ever seen.)_ Wow! He thought even about me! *Dat was nice of you, buddy, but now she will ask about...*  
Jessie: And you, James, got something?  
James: *Gosh - I should have thought about myself! Help me out of this please!*  
Meowth: Never mind about him, Jessie, he's already got more X-mas presents by himself dan me and you together!  
Jessie: That's right, but still... Hey, is this a letter for me from SC?!  
James: *Letter?! We haven't planned any letter!*  
Meowth: *But if dat letter came not from you - and not from me - then who sent it?!*  
Jessie: _(reads, first a bit worried then smiles)_ He knows the truth, but he forgives me! Here is the last sentence of his letter: "Dear little Jessica, I'm sure you'll grow up finally and find your right place in the world, and that day you'll find the man who is in love with you. signed Santa Claus"  
James, Meowth: How nice! *Phew! This was a close one!*

Jessie: _(Sees herself, the famous fashion stylist, friend of celebrities, in the middle of the camera-lights.)_  
James, Meowth: _(Cheering and applauding within the audience.)_

Jessie: _(Now she is in the legendary forest dressed as Snowwhite, surrounded by dwarfs, is waiting for his Fairy Prince.)_  
James, Meowth, Giovanni, Butch, Ash, Brock, Prof.Oak: _(They are the dwarfs.)_  
Prince _(A handsome man (bit similar to Dr. Proctor) arrives riding a white Rapidash. Falls in love with Jessie at once and - after a wild and passionate kiss - takes her hand and leads her to the nearby wedding chapel.)_

James: _(the real one)_ That would be wonderful! *I must not cry now!*  
Jessie: _(softly)_ I wouldn't forget about you two, James would be the bridesmaid and Meowth could throw the rose-leaves.  
James: _(smiling)_ That would be nice! *But then why I feel so frustrated?!*  
Meowth: _(knows how to cheer up his friend)_ Jimmy boy, you can have my candy too!  
Jessie: _(still has a question to think about)_ *What this is supposed to mean: "you _will_ grow up finally"? I am not a child anymore, am I?*  



End file.
